Two Stones, Two Dragons
by Rainbowgirl147
Summary: Olivia is your average Pokemon fan. Plays the games, watches the anime, listens to the soundtrack, you know, the usual stuff. Her dream of living side by side with Pokemon and traveling to collect the gym badges is granted when she is sucked into the Pokemon world by a mysterious force. But as time passes, it dawns on her that she would've been a lot safer in Illinois, USA
1. 1:A Painful Beginning

**(Olivia's POV)**

"I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause!

I will travel across the lands,

Searching far and wide,

Teach Pokémon to understand,

The power that's inside-" I was cut off by my mom calling me. I paused the video and listened to what she had to say.

"Olivia, come here please!" She called out.

"Okay!" I shouted before I got up."I'll be back for you," I said as I dramatically stroked the computer screen before getting up and going to the kitchen.

 _Why is it that every time I wanna watch a really epic episode of Pokémon, I get interrupted?_

"Yeah mom?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen. She stood at the island chopping up vegetables. She looked up from the chopping board and smiled at me.

"Oh, I wanted you to take Jakey to tryouts, as you can see I'm kinda busy and your father is at work."

 _No,no,no! This can't be happening! Why me?_

"But mom-"

"No buts, now go!" She scolded interrupting my oncoming complaint and turning back to her chopping.

I held in my growl and headed upstairs towards Jakey's room. I was supposed to be spending my summer watching and playing Pokémon, but no, here I was running stupid errands. This was all Jakey's fault. Why'd he have to be in love with baseball? He even made mom buy him a uniform and he was not even on the team. I continued complaining to myself and soon found myself at Jakey's door. I was about to turn the doorknob but stopped to listen to him.

"Strike two! The amazing Jakey has one more chance to become the bestest baseball player in the whole wide world! He shoots and he scores! Yeah, touch down! Home run! The crowd goes wild! Aaaahhh!" I chuckled at the seven-year old's enthusiasm. Despite that fact that he was mixing up baseball, basketball and football terms it was still cute.

"Yo amazing Jakey!" I called using the nickname he chose for himself as I opened the door. He turned to face me. He was standing on his bed, already in his baseball uniform wearing a baseball glove on one hand and holding a bat in the other hand."C'mon we gotta go!" I said grabbing his tiny hand.

"YES! I'm gonna be a baseball player! The bestest one ever!" He cheered. I chuckled again most of my anger of being unable to watch Pokémon dying down. I smiled as he skipped down the stairs and rushed towards the door waiting for me to get my shoes.

"Come on Olivia, hurry up or we'll be late!" He said hopping from one foot to another.

 _Whoa, he's that excited for baseball? I'd only be that excited if I was going to face the Pokemon league. Or witness an epic battle!_

I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on. After patting my pocket and confirming if my phone was there, I adjusted my glasses, made sure my white-charmed necklace was tucked under my shirt and unlocked the door. Jakey dashed out and began running ahead of me.

"Hey, be careful Jakey!" I shouted as I locked the door and walked after him.

 _No way am I running._

He giggled and slowed down to skip ahead of me. I plugged my earbuds in and blasted the opening theme again while keeping an eye on 'The Amazing Jakey'

~~~~Time skip brought to you by the never aging Ash~~~~

I spotted the baseball field and made my way inside. There were already some kids trying out on the field. Jakey ran off somewhere and I aimlessly stood there looking at the stands. My eyes darted over the few people sitting there cheering for their kids and finally rested on the blondie who was tying her shoelaces.

 _Looks like she signed up for the summer too_.

I smiled and made my way towards my best friend Piper or as I liked to call her, Hyper. What else would I expect from this hyper-active, athletic girl who was in love with sports. I smiled when I remembered back in first grade when I told her to marry sports after she said she loved them and she cried. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Hey Olivia! What are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled brightly at me. I took a seat next to her on the bench and yanked out my earbuds shoving them into my pocket.

"I'm here with Jakey, he's trying out for the junior team." I said as I turned to watch a little red-headed girl swing her bat and miss the ball.

"Oh, Jakey is trying out! That's so cute! " I rolled my eyes wondering what was cute about that.

"Hey guess what?" She said as she switched feet to tie the laces on her other shoe.

"What?" I asked watching the red-headed girl sadly walk away and a rather short boy with a runny nose take her place.

"They decided to let older kids play too! They're having tryouts right after the junior team and if you're good enough they'll let you join! Then there will be practice for the whole summer, then in September the team is officially gonna start!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"That's great that means you can join the team!" She frowned.

"Yeah, Mom encouraged me to play but I don't think I'm good enough." She said sadly and set her foot down. I shifted my gaze from the game and turned to her. "Baseball...I don't know I mean I love it, I really do!" she continued.

It was my turn to frown."What do you mean you aren't good enough?" She shrugged and stared at the ground."I just feel like I'm not gonna make it, I mean I've been playing soccer since I was little but baseball..." She trailed off.

I grabbed her shoulders." Look at me! Are you wacko? I mean your Hyper Piper! You're gonna make it! Now get yourself together and stop doubting yourself. " She turned to look at me."Yes you've been playing soccer since you were a kid and only started baseball a few months ago, but that doesn't change anything! You're amazing and you love baseball, don't let your only chance to join the team slip away."I encouraged, shaking her shoulders for emphasis.

"You really think so?" she asked. I slightly frowned at why she was being so down. She was usually cheery and jumpy. Like a female Jakey. "Duh! Now like I said, stop doubting yourself!" I said hitting the visor of her cap.

A smile took over her lips and reached her eyes. She took the hat off and tightened her ponytail. She slipped it back on. "Thanks." she said. I smiled at her. "No problem Hyper!"

"Hey!" She said punching my arm as I laughed at her.

"Why are you punching me _now_ , it's like the third time I called you that today!" I said with a giggle. She really hated that name which was the exact reason why I stuck with it.

"Ugh shut up!" She said trying to hit me again and I moved out of the way, laughing. With easy smiles on our faces, we turned to the field.

"Hey look Jakey's coming on the field!" She squealed. I looked around and finally spotted him. He was marching up to the batter's box or whatever it was called with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Woohoo! Go Jakey!" Piper cheered. I smiled and joined her. "C'mon Amazing Jakey, you can do it!" I hollered getting a few looks from the older people sitting a stand away from us. I frowned at them.

 _Ugh,what's their problem? I mean they cheered for their kids._ Ignoring them, I turned back to the field.

Jakey held up his bat and took his stance. The pitcher also took his stance and threw the ball. It zoomed across the field and SMACK! It made contact with the bat. It flew up into the air and Jakey dashed to the next base. He ran all the way around the field and made a home run. We jumped to our feet and cheered for him. Even though I hated the sport, I'd at least be there for Jakey. He was beaming as he rushed over to us.

"Hey, nice job kid!" I said patting his head. A blush coated his cheeks as he gave me a toothy grin. "Thanks!"

"You definitely made the team!" Piper chirped up. "Yup!" He beamed."Now I will become the bestest baseball player!"

"You sure will, you little cutie pie!" She cooed pinching his cheek.

"Eurgh! You're hurting my cheeks!" Piper laughed and I noticed older kids about our age and some a little older coming onto the bench Piper and I were sitting on. "Oh, I have to go now, bye!" He said when a couple of his friends came and called him.

"Hey the older kids are trying out now," I notified Piper who was waving at the retreating group.

"Oh!" She said turning her attention to the field. A lanky boy was swinging the bat and he missed. "You're out!" Shouted the Umpire as the boy slowly walked back. This time a girl with a long ponytail came out to take his place. Just like the boy before, she got three strikes and was sent back. A third boy came out and missed too. I glanced at the pitcher. He was chewing gum and had a cocky smirk on his face. His black hair looked greasy and he seemed to be in his mid teens, around fifteen years old.

"Yikes, that dude looks tough!" I stated.

"Mhm," Piper nodded in agreement. We watched a few more kids play. So far out of the ten who tried, only one made it. I looked to my right. Only one more until Piper's turn. All of a sudden Piper broke the silence. "Hey I got an amazing idea!" I turned to face her. "How about you try out! It'll be awesome! We'll be the baseball besties!" She shouted shaking my shoulders.

"No way, not happening." I said simply.

"Why? Please? All you do is sit around staring at your computer or 3DS watching Chinese animals caught in balls. You're so boring! C'mon it'll be fun!" She whined.

"Ugh, it's not Chinese it's Japanese, and they are not animals!" I corrected slightly annoyed at her ignorance.

"Whatever, just try out _please_." She begged.

"No, I don't want to." I said staying firm.

"You have to. You'll get fat! Plus you need to stay healthy!"

"Next!" The referee yelled.

"She's next!" Piper yelled, pointing at me while shoving the bat into my hand.

"No I'm not!" I yelled back as she put the baseball cap over my head. "I don't even have the uniform!" I tried, desperate to defend my freedom.

"You don't need it for the try outs, now go!" She shouted pushing me towards the Umpire.

I smiled at the people giving me weird looks and nervously walked up to the batter's box. I copied the stance that I saw on TV and gripped the bat. I bet my knuckles were white. My legs felt like jelly.

 _Aw man, I'm gonna die!_

I tightened my grip on the bat. I was not even sure if I knew how to hold it the right way. I gulped and took a deep breath. My heart hammered in my chest. The pitcher gave a nasty smirk and adjusted his cap. I could hear Piper cheering me on but it was hard to make out what she was shouting over my thudding heartbeat. He threw another smirk my way and I gulped.

 _I'm dead._

He drew his arm back and brought it forward throwing the ball. Everything went in slow motion except for the dang baseball. The only sounds were my loud heart beat and the hissing of the ball. I gulped and took a deep breath and braced myself. I closed my eyes for a millisecond. Right when I was about to open them again something whacked my face so hard that I could swear I felt my brain shake. I stumbled backwards and crashed to the floor. My head hitting the base and bouncing back to the ground.

A scorching pain gnawed at where the ball had hit. I tried opening my eyes but the light was scorching them. I felt a warm thick liquid ooze all over my nose and mouth and was quickly spreading to my chin and cheeks. Many voices were asking countless questions but I was in too much agony to care or make out what they were saying. The world was spinning. Black spots were starting to cover my vision. Through the hazy blurs, I could make out Jakey's tear-stained face. I tried to open my mouth and say _something_ but all that came out was a pitiful moan. The last thing I saw was Jakey shaking my shoulder and calling my name before I completely blacked out.


	2. 2:Mountain Climbing Is Not My Thing

**(Rebecca's POV)**

"Sylvie, use Dazzling Gleam!" I commanded. My Sylveon darted straight up to our opponent, Jane, and her Ninetales. She charged up the attack and blasted the gleam of color towards Ninetales. There was a huge blast, and the worn out Ninetales was wiped out. The referee held his hand up and pointed to my side of the battle field.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Which means Rebecca is the winner!" he announced. The crowd cheered wildly and I felt a smile conquer my own lips. Meanwhile Jane was being a sore loser as she angrily stomped her foot and returned Ninetales back to its Pokéball.

"Awesome job, Sylvie!" I congratulated as I pet her head. Sylvie nuzzled joyfully against my legs in return.

"How is that even possible? You don't even look like trainer material!" Complained Jane. I shrugged.

"Guess you need more practice. There's a center nearby." I cooed. She glared at me and stormed off.

 _Ha! In your face!_

Jane was my rival and a total jerk. She used every opportunity she had to rub it in my face that she was a stronger, smarter and better Pokémon trainer than me. She always beat the gym leaders before me and did other major things before me. But today was different. She challenged me to a battle thinking she would win. Her Pokémon were already weak from battling all day but she still assumed she would beat me. I defeated her without even having to use a potion or anything. Forget potion, Sylvie didn't even lose any HP. It felt really awesome. Especially since I somehow stupidly forgot to put my medicine pouch back in my bag yesterday.

"Rebecca, please come and collect your prize." The judge announced.

I walked over to the woman holding out the trophy. I grabbed it and smiled at the cameraman who was flashing pictures. The light was making my eyes water but it was worth it. Sylvie got in the next picture and was given a medal. I stroked her head and smiled for another picture. It was just a simple, local battle competition for fun and, I think they kinda overdid it with the photos and trophy but, I can't say I didn't like it because that would be a lie.

After all the photos were taken and hugs given, the stadium started clearing up. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were white and fluffy like white cotton candy. My mouth watered at the thought and I smiled. I sighed and lay down in the sandy battlefield, pondering over what to do with my time. Then the greatest idea came to my mind. "Science!" I yelled, scaring Sylvie half to death. I picked up Sylvie and began heading towards home.

~~~~Time skip brought to you by Brock's eyes~~~~

I threw my bag and keys on the kitchen table. I went to my bedroom and with nowhere better to place it, I put the trophy on my desk. I plopped down on my bed and felt something poke my back. I pulled out the annoying object and realized it was my medicine pouch.

 _So that's where it was._

I tossed it to the edge of the bed set my head back down. Science could wait till later. Suddenly my stomach grumbled loudly and I realized I hadn't eaten a thing all day.

 _Science can definitely wait till later!_

I got off the bed and made my way to the kitchen. Yanking open the fridge, I scanned the shelves, looking for something to eat. My eyes landed on the leftover cake from last night. Bingo! I pulled it out and set it on the slightly crowded table. I felt Sylvie rub against my feet and I looked down. " Hey Sylvie!" I pulled out a chair and she jumped on. After enjoying a slice of chocolate cake( two actually, Sylvie only ate a little of hers and I gratefully finished it for her. What? I cut off the part she touched! Maybe. Ugh stop thinking about how disgusting that sounds, I know you'd do the same.) I went into the extra room that I used as a makeshift lab with Sylvie tailing behind me.

I opened up my 'plans journal' and flipped through the pages. I stopped at a specific page. "Homemade potions." I read aloud. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about this!" I pushed up my glasses and began skimming over the page while smiling to myself. A little while back I decided to develop my own potions. _Now I don't have to go buy them hah._ What? Stop acting like that's something a cheapskate would do, I know you would make your own too just to save some bucks- I mean I did it because science is fun!

"Sylvie, it says here that I could make my very own Healing Formulas! Absolutely free! We just need a few materials!" I told Sylvie who was wondering what I was murmuring about. She nodded. "Great! Okay, first thing...um...Tamato berries. Where can we find the mutated berr-" Before I could finish, I heard a clatter of noise and noticed that Sylvie was gone.

"Sylvie!" I called out. _Probably got bored_. I assumed when I spun around and she wasn't in the room. Turning back to my notes, I eventually concluded that I would have to make a trip to the small mountain where wild berries grew, Berry Mountain, the locals called it. They had began growing berries there a long time ago but stopped because it was starting to get dangerous to climb higher, wild Pokemon kept stealing the berries and there were always crazy weird stuff happening up there. Now the berries grew on their own. Those who were willing to risk it went and picked the berries.

With a sigh, I looked out the window and stared at the looming mountain and let my thoughts wander. I really didn't wanna go to that freaky mountain but I really needed the berries. I was pulled back to reality when I saw a pink figure zooming towards the mountain. It looked a lot like Sylvie. Huh. So _that's_ where she went. Looked like she went to get the berries after all, how sweet of her. I guess she knew how much I hated trekking up there.

 _I mean seriously, look at that place, it's basically screaming stay away._ There was a huge dust cloud surrounding the mountain, made up of dark purple particles. _What kinda crazy dust cloud is purple? Only an idiot would go up there._ I smiled and doodled aimlessly on the corner of my page. Then, realization smacked me right in the face. "Holy crap, Sylvie went up there!"

I dashed out of the room and grabbed my bag from the kitchen table, ready to chase after Sylvie but spun around when I remembered my medicine pouch was on my bed. I ran across the house like a mad woman and grabbed it off the bed. I was about to run out when all the contents spilled on the ground. "Argh!" I scrambled to the floor and hurriedly gathered them together. I zipped up the pouch and ran back to the kitchen. I stuffed it into my bag and slung it over my head and onto my shoulder. Slipping on my sneakers, I unlocked the front door and dashed to the garage to get my bike. I looked up at the sky.

 _What happened to the white fluffy clouds?_

The clouds were dark gray and looked like they would burst any second, sending thousands of drops of rain to the ground. A harsh wind blew that chilled me to the bone. _There's no time to go back and get a jacket._ Making sure my black-charmed necklace was safely tucked under my shirt, I hopped onto my bike and sped towards the mountain. I was pedaling so hard that I barely felt my legs. As I got closer and closer to the mountain it grew windier and darker. I ignored the terrible weather and pedaled harder. I would have to hurry or we would be caught in the rain.

By the time I got to the mountain, I was out of breath and loud thunder boomed continuously. I looked up in a panic and cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted for Sylvie. I got off the bike and threw it to the side. It wouldn't be any help, the mountain was starting to get steeper anyway. I pushed my freaked out side to the back of my head and counted to ten. Then, with a lot of difficulty, I began climbing.

I tried holding my breath so I wouldn't breathe in the weird purple dust but it was a lot harder than I thought with the huffing and wheezing and whatnot. Every few seconds I would have to stop and hold on for dear life as the wind blew and almost knocked me off. I tried calling out for Sylvie again but either the thunder boomed and covered up my voice or the wind blew and carried it away.

 _Finally! Almost at the top! Just a little more._

I stuck out my hand and grabbed onto the edge of a jagged rock. I lifted my foot to put it in a small cranny between the rocks when a harsh wind blew and it slipped. A shriek escaped my mouth and I held on as tightly as I could. I shut my eyes and waited for the wind to die down. Panting hard, I gulped and put my foot in the space again. My arms and legs felt like wet noodles and they shook visibly as I struggled to lift up my weight.

 _How did Sylvie manage to climb this so fast?_

I groaned as I lifted my foot onto the rock that I had grabbed a few moments ago. A smile took over my face when I saw that I was at the top. I threw the upper part of my body onto the ledge. _I just need to pull myself forward and I'm safe._ I pushed down onto the ledge using my elbows and pulled myself forward. With half of my body on the ledge and my heart beating out of control, I urged myself to move forward. Why was the last bit always the hardest?!

My foot slipped again when lightning struck a nearby tree. I screamed as I fumbled to grab the weeds that grew on top of the mountain. I managed to get hold of some but not for long. My arms strained as the rough weeds cut my palms and my foot searched for something to hold onto. A small laugh of joy escaped my lips when I found a pretty sturdy rock. As I pushed off the ledge and hauled myself up, a stabbing pain hit me right on the bridge of my nose.

All I could do was scream shrilly as I lost grip of the weeds and fumbled wildly for a second. I was weightless for a short while and then I rammed into something rock-hard. A gasp of pain and then the feel of the warm, thick liquid. I groaned and a feeble cry escaped my lips. I heard thunder boom and no less than a second afterwards, thousands of ice-cold drops of rain poured down on me. Through my blurred vision I could see a figure peering over the ledge. "Sylvie?" I asked in a small voice before everything turned black.


	3. 3:I Got Sucked Into The Sky

**(Olivia's POV)**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Everyone who was surrounding me what felt like just a few moments ago was gone. The ball park was deserted and looked like no one had been using it for a _long_ time. A cool draft blew gently and sent the sand flying. I stood up and felt completely...normal?

 _What happened? Where is everyone? What is going on?_

I touched my nose and it didn't hurt one bit and there wasn't even a drop of blood. I removed my glasses and wiped a hand across my face. No blood, no nothing. I put my glasses back on and took a step forward. "Hello!" I called out. " Where did everyone go?" I called out a little louder this time. I was greeted by the echos of my voice and the distant howling of the wind."Jakey! Piper!" No answer. I walked around the park trying to find someone, at least anyone.

 **"Olivia Underwood."** A deep voice called out. I jumped in surprise and looked around. No one was there but the sky was getting darker and it was getting very windy. **"It is time for you to find out the truth. No more lies of this world,"** I looked around again and it sounded like the voice was coming from the sky. **"No more lies of this world,will keep you from your true power and potential. It is time for you to go where you truly belong."** the voice continued. It sounded like it belonged to someone powerful. Someone with authority.

The wind blew so harshly that my hair flew all over the place, temporarily blinding me. I spit out the few strands that managed to get into my mouth and hugged my torso. The wind grew stronger and stronger until I was unable to stand upright. Loud thunder boomed, almost deafening me. The wind blew harder and harder. The branches of the trees danced wildly and sand flew everywhere. I squinted my eyes and let out a gasp followed by a scream when the wind started carrying me upwards.

I flailed my arms and legs trying to grab hold of something so I wouldn't fly away. Thunder boomed again and the sky was so dark it was almost black. I reached out and managed to grab hold of the huge chain link fence. Despite the burning pain in my fingers I held onto the fence with all my might, desperate to keep from flying away. I cried out again when the wind blew harsher and I couldn't hold on anymore. I flew up into the air and got higher and higher with each passing second.

My shouts were being carried away by the wind and I started getting dizzy from the circular motion I was being blown in. I was being tossed around like a paper in front of a fan. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep from barfing. I opened them again when the voice made the most ridiculous comment I'd ever heard. **"Try to stay calm."** It commanded.

 _Stay calm?! Hah, that's so stupid I could laugh if I wasn't dying here!_

I opened my eyes again when my head was thrown back and I flipped mid air. Everything below me was tiny dots and the clouds seemed bigger and closer. My heart was pounding in my throat and the violent wind only got wilder. The thunder was even more ear-splitting from this height and I wondered why I wasn't dead yet. A horrified scream ripped from my throat when I was sucked into a layer of thick electricity filled clouds and everything went black.

~~~~Time skip brought to you by Team Rocket's puns~~~~

I groaned in pain and fluttered my eyelids open. I sat up and then panicked. "What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" A wave of pain overcame me because of sitting up too fast.

 **"Do not worry, those are things of the past."** A deep voice reassured me. I recognized the voice, but from where? "Who are you and why can't I see you?" I questioned. **"That does not matter at the moment. What you should be focusing on is making right the bonds that have broken long ago and staying on the right path. Do not get corrupt by power and do not get distracted by the false companions of this world."** he continued.

 _Wha-what the Fennekin?! Right path?! Broken bonds?! Things of the past?!_ "Mister, you have some explaining to do! What the Hydreigon happened and why can't I remember, I am _not_ Amnesiac!" I demanded.

 **"You do not remember?"** he asked.

 _This guy is the definition of stupid. He's the one who told me to 'do not worry those are things of the past' and now he's acting like such a...argh! "No_ I don't remember!" I almost yelled.

 **"Try thinking about the injuries. Does that help?"**

 _Stupid man! Why can't he just stop beating around the bush and tell me already! Ugh, now, injuries, injuries. What does he mean by injuries..._

I gasped as the events from before came in rushing at me like a train."Oh,that's right,I was whacked in the face with a ball and then everyone disappeared and I got sucked up into the sky." I realized how crazy that sounded. I twitched as I touched my nose. I drew back my hand and it was covered in blood. Warm blood. _My_ blood. I suddenly felt the splitting pain in my skull and nose from before and that's when I freaked out.

"I'm-I'm bleeding! I'm _bleeding_! I-it's so much! I'm gonna die! I need an ambulance! Where are the people, can they not see a girl bleeding to death here!" I panicked. My breaths were quick and were coming out fast.

 **"Try to calm down, there has got to be someone nearby. Try to get to a place where people can see you."** The annoying man instructed.

With my heart thudding loudly and blood rapidly leaking from my face, I tried standing up. My legs wobbled beneath me and the world spun. I closed my eyes and used every ounce of strength I had left to stand up. I burst through a scratchy surface and I then realized that I was sitting in a bush the whole time.

 _Wow that was pretty slow. I didn't even realize I was in a bush! What is happening to me? Am I becoming stupid?_

I heard voices but was unable to make out what they were saying. It felt like my ears were stuffed with Vaseline. Everything seemed to be spinning and I took a wobbly step forward. I saw some blurred figures,a tall one, two shorter ones and a tiny one.

"Help me," I croaked out. My vision started to blur and and I felt my legs give in. The taller figure dashed towards me and the other three followed behind. The last thing I saw was the figure skidding towards me before I hit the ground. I'm not sure if I was caught because everything went black. Again.

~~~~Another Time Skip brought to you by Meowth's charm(Remember when it fell off?)~~~~

"Well, if she doesn't wake up we'll have to move her to a hospital, Pokémon centers deal with Pokémon and I wouldn't be able to tell if the damage is severe." a woman spoke.

"You gotta help her Nurse Joy please!" A raspy voice pleaded.

 _Nurse joy? Pokémon? What the Fennekin!_

I opened my eyes but instantly shut them again. The bright light was blinding and made my eyes feel like they were being fried on a skillet.

"Oh look she's waking up!" A girl cried.

"Pika-pika!" I heard some shuffling footsteps.

 _Pika-pika?! No way! No way, no way, no way, no way, NO WAY! I_ cannot _believe this, somebody pinch me! This has to be a dream!_

I opened my eyes and tried to ignore the horrifyingly bright light. Standing above me were the people who I'd only seen on screens.

Brock with his spiky brown hair, tan skin and closed eyes.(Maybe they're open? I didn't know, I mean how did he even see?) Ash with his cap and Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty. Next to misty was Nurse Joy.

"Um...are you okay?" Brock asked. I began sitting up and was immediately helped by Nurse Joy. "Easy there."

"I think..." I said lifting a hand to my face. I realized that my glasses were missing, I was about to go crazy when I noticed them on the bedside table.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nurse Joy asked. I opened my mouth to answer but then closed it again. What was I supposed to say? I got hit in the head, sucked into the sky, fell in a bush and then fainted?

"I-I got hit with a ball," I said sounding confused. I sure _knew_ I was confused. She looked slightly unconvinced. Hey what can I say? If it wasn't me, I wouldn't believe a simple ball could cause such a mess, but then again, I'm not a doctor so...

"Is that all?"

"Um, no. I hit my head after that and uh..." _I got sucked into the sky_ "Yeah,that's it...I think..." I found myself saying.

"Well, I'm sure you have a mild concussion from what I can tell. You should take it easy for the next couple of days. That means no bikes, no strenuous activities and get plenty of rest. Take these pain killers and you should be fine." She handed me a bottle and began making her way out of the room.

"I-is that all Nurse Joy?" Brock asked red coating his cheeks. _Hah, perv._

"Yes, but if she gets worse and the painkillers don't work, take her to a hospital. It could be severe." She smiled and turned to walk out but stopped and turned towards me again. "Oh and I got you a fresh change of clothes since yours are bloody and battered. They're over in that bathroom. Just through there." She said pointing towards a door. With that, she walked out and I was left alone with my favorite characters.


	4. 4:N That's A Strange Name

**(Rebecca's POV)**

 **"Rebecca Underwood."** A female voice spoke. All I could see around me was darkness. I stood up and looked around. Nothing but black for miles and miles.

"Who's there?" I called out to the dark.

 **"My identity is of no importance at the moment but you will know when the time is right."** She continued. Her voice sounded soothing, calm and commanding at the same time. Like that of a queen.

 **"Please, heed my warning. Grave danger is headed your way. A danger with such might, that it will cause havoc and chaos not only to this region but the whole universe. It will lead to war. A great war."**

"Wha-what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can stop the war!"

 **"Guard your entrusted treasure and beware, that is all I can say."** With that, the voice was gone.

 _Argh! What's with old people and their riddles? Would it kill her to tell me what she meant?_

Suddenly a bright light started to shine from above and the darkness started melting away. I could hear a voice from the distance. It sounded muffled and too quiet for me to make out what it was saying. The light grew brighter and brighter until I closed my eyes. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. I cracked my eyes open and groaned.

A strange mix of colors came into my view. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and adjust to the dim light. I tried sitting up but felt completely weak, as if all my muscles had turned to mush.

"Whoa, take it easy there, try not to move." A voice rushed. I stopped trying to sit up and let my aching head rest on the cushion beneath me. I felt a screeching pain in my face and with much difficulty I lifted a wobbly hand to touch it. I reeled it back instantly as I felt a roaring wave of pain.

"How are you feeling?" the male voice called. _What's with all the voices I'm hearing? Who said that?_ I then spotted the boy sitting near me. I suddenly felt really stupid for not being able to notice a whole living being sitting beside me.

"Are you the one who was telling me about danger?" I slurred.

"No...are you feeling alright?" He asked rather quickly, with a look I couldn't decipher on his face.

"Who was telling me about the danger? The voice? Where did she go?" I slurred again.

 _What's with my voice, I sound like a drunkard._

"You hit your head pretty hard, do you remember what happened?" He asked. I furrowed my brow, trying to catch up with his words. When I finally loaded, I stared off into space, trying to remember what had happened.

 _What did happen? Why do I feel so stupid? Why aren't my thoughts processing normally._

I stared harder, trying to remember at least one tiny detail. Suddenly everything came back to me at once. Sylvie, Tamato berry, purple dust, storm, mountain, I fell off a mountain!

"I was looking for my Sylveon and I fell off the mountain." I voiced my thoughts.

"Okay, I see you can think properly again. Can you move or is it still difficult?" The boy asked in that same speedy way. I held up a hand."Could you slow down, you're talking way too fast." I complained. I shook my head a few times and blinked. Struggling to process his quick words, I tried sitting up. It was a lot easier now, but I felt kind of dizzy.

"How did I get here? Did you happen to see a Sylveon?" My heart rate began picking up when I remembered how Sylvie had run off. Where the heck was she?

He frowned and shook his head "I did see one while I was at the berry field. It ran towards Accumula town, but I didn't know it belonged to a trainer. I thought it was a wild Pokemon."

 _Why would Sylvie run off like that? She_ never _left my side!_

"I heard you scream while I was finishing up on picking some berries. When I rushed over, I saw you fall and hit your head. Lucky enough, there was a big enough ledge to break your fall a few feet below." he answered, completely ignoring my request to slow down. I payed it no mind, after all Sylvie was more important.

 _Hmm, seems believable._

"I need to get to Accumula town right now! I have to find her!" I felt my breaths coming out shorter and faster now, my heart doing a wild dance. "Sylvie could be lost! Or scared! Or hurt!" I panicked, trying to stand up but I was immediately held back.

 _This dude's a lot stronger than he looks. Or it's probably 'cause I'm still weak. I'll go with the latter. Or both._

"I think we should get you to a hospital first." he said insisted, letting go of me.

"Why? I only feel a little tired that's all," I said honestly. "Besides, I need to find my Sylveon!"

"No, I think we should go. This could be much more than what it seems. You fell a few good feet and hit your head, it could be critical." He said calmly, but firmly. "Also, if your Sylveon is a trained Pokemon, then I'm sure she'll be able to handle a couple of wild Patrats and Lilipups. No one else will be able to capture her either. She'll be alright."

"Right, you're right." I mumbled. Sylvie was a _very_ experienced Pokémon, who was tough and smart. She'd be alright for now. I huffed, defeated. He gave me a closed eye smile.

"Good. But you need to rest first, don't want you passing out again." he said. "I'll be right back." He stood up, grabbed some bloody rags and a small bucket of water and walked off somewhere.

 _Was that my blood?_ I suddenly felt a wave of worry come over me. I hoped the damage to my face wasn't too bad.

Realizing that I had no idea where I was, I took a quick look around. I was sitting on a blue sleeping bag and there was a blanket folded up acting as a pillow. There was a fire lit in the distance. The sparks were madly flying around and caused the shadows to dance on the walls. It looked like I was in a cave. He came back empty handed and I wondered where he had disposed the materials.

"Here, this is a painkiller. You should take it to be on the safe side." He said holding out a spoon that contained a gooey liquid. I cringed. Yuck, I hated medicine. I eyed it suspiciously.

 _How am I supposed to trust a weird dude in a cave offering me some 'medicine'? It could be poison for all I know! But then again, he did save my life._

"Don't worry, it's just a painkiller." He repeated bringing the spoon closer. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. _Here goes nothing!_ I closed my eyes and shuddered. I opened my eyes and was surprised by the taste. _Hey, it actually tasted kinda good._

"Alright, after you get some rest, we'll get going." He said putting the top back on the bottle. I mentally groaned. At this rate I'd never get to Accumula town.

"So...I never caught your name." I said, trying to start a conversation to make the time pass. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the oncoming drowsiness.

"N." He said.

"What about it?" I asked wondering what the letter had to do with anything.

"That's my name, N" he repeated. My heavy eyelids shot open.

"Oh." I suddenly felt stupid and my cheeks warmed from embarrassment.

"I'm Rebecca." I said trying to get rid of the awkwardness. A silence settled between us and after an eternity of drifting in and out of light sleep, it was time to go.

~~~~Time skip brought to you by N's hat~~~~

We walked out of the hospital and I let the bright sunshine hit my face. The doctor said that it was miraculously a mild concussion and even though I fell from high up and hit my head, I wouldn't need any brain scans. Thank Arceus. He told me to stay away from activities that require a lot of energy and I wasn't even allowed to ride my bike! My precious bike which was abandoned all the way at Berry mountain. Ugh, I'd have to go back for it later.

Now that we were out in the light, I was able to see N easier. He was tall and had fair skin and green eyes. His long green hair was tied in a low pony tail with some shorter pieces framing his face. A black and white cap was perched on his head and he was wearing a white mid-sleeved shirt and a black shirt under it. He wore beige pants and green and black shoes. There was a chain with a cube attached to the left side of his pants. On his right wrist was a black and white bracelet and on the other was a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet. Around his neck was a blue and black pendant with a chain.

"That should help you. You remember the doses right?" he said motioning towards the bag in my hand.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. Now, I must get going, I-"

"Where?" I asked cutting him off. A tiny part of me didn't want him to leave.

"To Accumula Town so I can-"

"Can I come? I need to find my Sylveon-" I asked pleadingly. Good, I needed to go to Accumula too to find Sylvie and I suddenly didn't want to do it alone. Besides, this N guy seemed to know what he was doing. Though I hated to admit it, I was kind of a reckless person who mostly acts, then thinks. Besides, I hadn't even the slightest clue how to begin my search for Sylvie.

He seemed a bit hesitant."Sure. But I have to-"

"Yay! Thanks!" I cut him off again and wrapped him in a hug. He was surprised at first but relaxed a little afterwards.

"Great, I just need to run home and grab some things first." I remembered my bike. And how unprepared I was in general. "You know what, why don't we meet up here bright and early tomorrow morning? Then we'll set off to Accumula town!" I said, feeling excitement stir within me. It was finally time to resume my journey. I smiled up at him and ran off towards home, already too far to answer his question of, "Wait, what time?"

~~~~Another time skip brought to you by Jessie and James~~~~

"We're here!" N announced. I looked up to see a town up ahead in the distance. Feeling a surge of excitement, I adjusted the strap on my bag and with a determined smile, I almost jogged to the town. It was about time, we had been on the road for almost five days now. We had been moving in a much slower pace than I had hoped, N using the doctor's advice to take it easy as an excuse but I felt fine and saw no need to go so slow. I tried not to complain though, I mean he did let me tag along with him after all.

As we walked around, I noticed how the town wasn't as big as I remembered. It had a nice feeling to it. Kids were playing with their Pokémon and their mothers sat nearby watching them while chatting with each other. We saw a street performer who did a dance with his Purrloin and Lilipup and in the distance a soft melody played. I later learned that it was a band that liked to perform on the rooftops. It was so peaceful and the whole town had a tranquil feel to it.

Eventually, we stopped at a Pokémon center. The doors automatically opened as we approached and we walked in. A cool gentle breeze wafted through the air conditioners and I couldn't help but smile. Pokémon centers always felt so welcoming. They were the perfect place to relax after a hard day of training and traveling. Plus, they were open twenty-four seven.

"Quick question, where exactly are we looking for my Pokémon?" I asked looking around.

"Pokémon lost and found." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that a thing?" I asked, "How come I've never heard of it?" I mumbled.

He nodded. "It is, I also need to heal my Pokémon. Just wait here, ok? The doctor said you need to take it easy." He said before he strolled away. _Jeez, he's taking this a little overboard, I mean what's so tedious about looking for Pokémon in the lost and found?_

"Fine." I said quietly. I plopped down at one of the tables and sighed. "Why can't I just go with him?" I muttered but I didn't dwell on it too much. I smiled at a girl who was feeding her Herdier some Poképuffs. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Sylvie loved Poképuffs. _Why would she run away like that?_ I sighed and my mind wandered back to N. _What's taking him so long?_ I decided to kill some time by scrolling through my PokéDex.

As I scrolled through the Pokémon trying to identify them by sound (What? Stop acting like you never did that before), I felt a sudden jolt of pain. I winced and the PokéDex clattered onto the table. I grabbed the edge of the seat and soon the room became a roller coaster. I stood up and tried my best to run to the trash before my stomach emptied itself onto the ground.

With a hand over my mouth I wobbled to the corner and grabbed both sides of the can. The bile burned my throat on the way up and I coughed a couple of times. I was about to wipe my hand on my sleeve when a kind woman handed me a tissue and a water bottle. I shakily took it and wiped my mouth. I managed to flash the woman a weak smile. I thanked Arceus when I noticed she had already opened the bottle for me. I barely lifted the bottle to my mouth when my wobbly legs gave in beneath me. I could see N and Nurse Joy rushing towards me when I crashed to the ground.

I was swallowed by total darkness. It felt as if I was falling. Soon I started falling slower. I was moving so slow that I landed gently on my feet. A bright light started shining from above. I shielded my eyes and opened them a few seconds later. The darkness was gone and was replaced by a dirt path. It was a sunny day and a girl was walking down the path. There were other kids with her but just like the girl, their faces were blurry. Suddenly something pink jumped towards her. It was a Pokémon. It jumped into her arms and she cradled it, smiling. I recognized the Pokémon as a Sylveon. Not any Sylveon but _my_ Sylveon.

I couldn't believe some other trainer had my Pokémon. It felt like I knew the girl so well yet I'd never met her. That couldn't be possible. The image started rippling, like when a rock is thrown into the water. The image disappeared and I was being rocked side to side roughly. The darkness came back and swallowed every last bit of light. Before I was consumed by the darkness, a thought crossed my mind.

 _Why? Why is this happening to me?_


	5. 5:Secret's Out

**(Olivia's POV)**

"Are you feeling any better?" Ash asked me. I nodded. They all seemed to release a breath.

"So why didn't you guys leave?" I asked not looking any of them in the eye.

"What? Why would we do that? We can't just leave you!" Misty almost yelled.

"Besides you were in a horrible condition and no one else was around to help." Brock said.

 _They waited for me?_ I could almost feel tears brimming at the corners of my eyes.

"Okay, we'll give you room to change." Misty said dragging the other two out.

 _Wow, I can't believe they waited for me! They are so nice!_

I swung my legs off the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Surprisingly all the pain from before was gone. Nurse Joy sure knew what she was doing! And she said she only healed Pokémon!

I shut the door and locked it behind me. I looked in the mirror and all the blood was gone and in its place was a medium sized scratch that went across my nose and a rather large bruise. I touched my face and winced. Looks like the pain was still there though, but it wasn't as intense as before. I suddenly remembered my phone and stuck my hand in my pocket. Yes, it was still there. I took it out and thanked the heavens. It was completely safe not a single scratch! I switched it on and gasped. It was like time hasn't moved at all. Last time I checked, just before I left for the baseball tryouts, it was **12:00** and not even a minute had passed at all. I looked at the battery and gasped too. **100%.** My battery usually drained fast but today was different. Weird.

I switched it off and looked at the pile of clothes. It consisted of a fedora, converse shoes, and a long sleeved shirt all beige and black skinny jeans. Nurse Joy sure had a good taste in fashion. I put my phone in my pocket and got dressed. I sat on the edge of the sink and began wondering.

 _Why did that man say I belonged here? And why was he blabbing about right path? What the Fennekin was he talking about?_

I tried thinking about how I had appeared here.

 _Did I really get sucked into the sky? Or was I imagining it? Is this all a dream?_ "Argh!" My brain hurt from all the thinking. _You know what, I don't care whether this is a dream or not I'm gonna go through with this! I actually have the chance of becoming a trainer._

I stood up and looked in the mirror one last time before walking out the door to look for the others. I walked around for ages looking for the main room. Pokémon Centers were a lot larger in real life. In the games they were so tiny, probably as big as a bedroom. I finally found the main room. I walked in to see Brock talking to a slightly annoyed Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty were sitting across from each other at a huge table. Ash was playing with Pikachu and Misty was looking around the room. I walked over to Ash and Misty and smiled. They both smiled back and Misty moved over for me. I slid into the long comfortable chair. An uncomfortable silence took over and I looked around the room. I decided to break the silence.

"So um...can I ask why you guys stayed...and uh...um waited for me to recover?" I asked sheepishly.

"Don't be a dummy, don't you know you're our friend?"

 _Wait what? We just met!_

"Yeah, we couldn't just leave you here," Misty said.

I could already feel the tears threatening to spill. I happened to be those very emotional people and sometimes the simplest things made me tear up."Friend? But we just met." I protested slightly confused.

"So?"Misty asked. I opened my mouth to say more but I closed it. A voice in my head told me to shut up and accept it. "We never caught your name?" She continued. She was being really nice. It was kind of weird but I wasn't complaining.

"Oh,I'm Olivia and thanks Misty for being nice to me."I said. I then realized the horrible mistake I made.

"Um, how do you know my name?" she asked. I covered my nervousness with a smile. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. I braced myself for the horrible lie I was about to tell.

"What do you mean? Who doesn't know the famous Misty of the Cerulean Gym, I mean, you _are_ a gym leader there aren't you?" she nodded. "Exactly! You are very famous where I come from. Everyone knows how you love water type Pokémon. So you're pretty well known." I said smiling. Hey it's true, there are a lot of Misty fans out there.

"Wow!" she beamed smiling while her eyes became like stars and she stared off in space smiling.

"Misty?!" Ash asked completely shocked.

"Yeah me! Why, are you jealous?" she boasted.

"Olivia! Olivia! Am I famous too?! I gotta be!" he asked desperately. _Great this is why I didn't want to use the old you're famous lie' everybody else gets jealous._ I smiled and nodded. Hey there are millions of people dying to meet Ash. He started swinging Pikachu around and laughing happily. "I'm famous! I'm famous! I always knew I would be!" he sang.

Brock trotted over and sat down next to Ash. Pikachu was currently trying to climb onto Ash's head from the front. Why couldn't he just jump on his shoulder and then to his head? But he looked like he was having fun. " What's going on? I could hear Misty yelling like a maniac." he questioned.

"Brock, Brock! Olivia says we're famous!" Ash sang.

"What?! Is that true?" He asked me. I nodded. "You too, Brock, the gym leader with ten siblings!" I said saving him the courage to muster up the question.

"Wow! I must have a lot of fan girls!" He sang. I chuckled.

 _This is gold._

Suddenly Ash turned to me."Where ya from? How old are you? What's your favorite food? How did you get here? What were you doing in that bush? And why did you faint? Do you have some kind of sickness? Where is the rest of your family? Do you have any siblings? Are they trainers? Are you a trainer? If so, where are your Pokémon cuz-" Ash was interrupted by Misty.

"Ash! You can't just ask someone who woke up all those questions at once! Give her some space would ya!" she thundered.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so loud about it." Ash muttered while putting his hands up in defense. She shot him a dirty look and he turned away. I smiled. _  
_

_It's even better in real life!_

"Anyway, to answer your questions Ash, I'm from..." I stopped. _Should I tell them that I'm not from here? Will they think I'm crazy? Wait, this is probably a really long dream. Let me enjoy it while I'm here. I'll tell them the truth. Just not now. Let me see how long I can last without telling them._

"Well?" Brock interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry I got distracted." I said giving them a sloppy grin. " I'm not from around here. I live really, really far away. Like really far.

"Do you mind telling us where?" Brock asked. _Dang it, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I don't want to lie to them._ That's when I got an idea. _I'll just keep quiet for a long time, pretending to be distracted again, then I'll 'come back to earth' and jump to the next question. Pure genius!_

"Olivia!"

"Oh sorry! I'm fifteen, I like eating hot chee-" I stopped again. _Do they know hot cheetos here? Well duh, they live in the modern world. But wait, what if they don't? I'll sound like a weirdo! They'll think I'm making up food!_

"Olivia, you got distracted again, is something bothering you?" Brock asked with a concerned voice.

"What? No, no I'm totally fine!" I rushed. "Anyway I like eating hot chee-...um, yeah hot cheese." I mentally face palmed, _I probably sound like a fool._ I tried to remember the next question. "I live with my parents and little brother..." I trailed off. I could feel their eyes on me. My face felt hot and I had a lump in my throat.

 _This is so weird. I've only been gone for a few hours and yet it feels like I haven't seen my family in years!_

"Hey, are you okay?" Misty asked, putting a hand on my arm. I grit my teeth and held back the tears. I took off my glasses and set them down in front of me. I wiped my face and sighed. _Might as well just tell them the truth._

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy but it's all true. So I need you to hold your questions until I'm done." I said eyeing Ash at the last part. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not from around here. At all. I'm from a completely different universe. I live in the real world and I know you guys because people back in my world made shows and games about you guys and Pokémon. In my world Pokémon don't exist and neither do Pokémon Centers or Pokémon Trainers or any of this cool stuff you guys have here." Pikachu gave me a confused look and fell off of Ash's hat, Brock's mouth was wide open and Misty looked like she saw a purple dancing elephant. I took the chance to continue.

"I have no idea how I got here, but earlier today my mom told me to take Jakey, my brother, to his baseball game. Then my friend made me try out for the team. Then I got whacked in the face with a baseball and I fainted. The next thing I know is that I got sucked into the sky. I woke in a bush and I was in serious pain and tried looking for help. Then I met you!" I said making it sound way simpler than it really was.

They were still frozen with shock. Brock closed his mouth and Pikachu who was now sitting on the table was staring at me. Misty who seemed to have recovered from her shock was listening intently along with a completely amazed Ash. Brock was the first one to talk. "Not that I'm saying that I don't believe you, but can you prove it?" he asked.

I nodded." It's completely understandable, I can't believe it either. But I'll show you." I said smiling. _Oh crap, I hope they don't have touch screen phones here. Their technology is so advanced, I'd be surprised if they didn't. But I don't want them to see me as a freaky liar. Well, here goes nothing._ I pulled out my phone and the way they reacted when they saw it told me that they didn't have phones.

"This is called a mobile phone, but everybody just calls it a phone."

"Wow! What does it do!" Ash asked completely amazed.

I smiled. "Well, it was mainly designed for calling people but now that's basically the thing people do the least. You can take pictures, play games, do research, watch movies, chat with friends online and about a million other things." I began. They were all amazed. I continued to explain how to use it and what a selfie was and many other things.

"But, they are really expensive and fragile so you have to be very careful. That phone is like my baby." I warned.

I didn't just give out my phone, it was really important to me but I could make an exception here. I gave them each a chance to look at it. Ash took it to the camera application and accidentally took a photo. The snap startled him and he dropped the phone. This made Pikachu jump and use Thunderbolt. Luckily Misty grabbed it before it hit the table. She scolded Ash about how I told him to be careful and then started messing around with it. She got bored and Brock took a look at it. When he gave it back I snapped a pic of all of them together and individually. Satisfied with my work, I put it back in my pocket.

Brock looked at his watch. "We better get moving if we want to get to Striaton City." He said as he stood up while the others stood up too. I smiled. It was fun while it lasted.

"Yeah, you guys should get going." I smiled sadly. I wished I could go with them, I had nowhere else to go.

"What are you sitting around for? Let's go!" Ash called out. I looked up, amazed.

"Yeah, I can't leave my new bestie behind! Plus it would be awesome to have another girl in the group!" Misty said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-you want me to come!" I could feel the tears again. I was so happy. This was my dream coming true!

"Of course! You're our friend! We can't just leave a helpless, homeless child behind!" Brock said smiling. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I wanted to argue about the 'helpless, homeless child' part but it _was_ true. Kind of.

"Thanks a lot guys, you don't know how much this means to me," I said dabbing at my eyes. "But, I don't have a Pokémon or anything."

"We can fix that," Brock said walking over to the counter. We followed him and he started blabbing to Nurse Joy. I turned around and started looking around. I wanted to mention that we needed to consult Professor Juniper and all that stuff.

Suddenly a woman walked in. She was looking for someone or something, I guessed from the way her eyes scanned the room. She had brown hair and wore a lab coat. Her skirt was green and she had red earrings. Speak of the devil. She spotted us and started making her way towards us with a smile on her face.

"Do you know Professor Juniper?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who gave me Pikachu and my PokéDex." Ash replied. That's weird, wasn't it supposed to be Professor Oak?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she just walked in." I said. We all turned just as she greeted us.

"Hello Ash, Brock, Misty! You're already here? Wow that's really good! Hello Pikachu!" She said as she pet his head. _This is all wrong. Professor Juniper didn't give Ash Pikachu._

"Hello, you must be a new friend, you weren't around last time." she said. Last time? So she already met Brock and Misty? How?

I nodded and stuck out my hand" I'm Olivia."

She took it and smiled." Well, it's nice to meet you Olivia. Are you a trainer?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No but we were hoping she could start today?" Brock asked hopefully while putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him, he was like the older brother I never had. It was nice.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I happen to have an extra PokéDex and some spare Pokéballs. The bad news is that I don't have any Starter Pokémon. In Ash's case I was able to find him Pikachu, but he was the last one." I frowned. My hopes and dreams were shattered just like that.

"But there is a chance. A very slim one. If you really want to become a trainer, you have to catch your own starter Pokémon. But in order to do that you have to have another Pokémon weaken it first. Hmm, okay. You're headed to Striaton City right?" She asked. We nodded. " Well, I have a friend named Fennel who lives there. Go and talk to her when you get there. I'll send a message to her and she'll be able to help you." I smiled.

 _Yes, my dream finally came true!_

"But, Fennel might not have a Pokémon for you. Are you willing to take that chance?" All eyes were on me. _Well I'm a huge Pokémon fan. Some people used to say that I'd be considered a Pokéstalker if Pokémon were real. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it._

"Yeah, of course I'd take that chance!" I answered.

She smiled." I'm glad, now please follow me so I can demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon to you." Before I walked out Brock handed me a brown bag. "Here this is all I could get from Nurse Joy." I smiled and took it. "Thanks!"I said smiling half because of the bag and half because Brock was talking to Nurse Joy for a really long time just to get a bag. I wonder if bags were the only thing he was talking about. We all followed her outside but to be honest I didn't listen to a word she said. I was too busy dreaming about becoming a trainer. Plus, I played every game out there, how could I not know how to catch a Pokémon?

"Just like that simple and easy. Understood?" I nodded, too dazed to care. "Here is your PokéDex and these are your Pokéballs. Well I have to get back to the lab. Goodbye and good luck!" she smiled, waved and walked away.

"Yes! I'm going to be a trainer!" We all high-fived.

"Hey, let's capture the moment with a yourselfie." Ash cheered.

"Ash, it's called a selfie," I said.

"I think yourselfie sounds better." he muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Everybody say 'yourselfie!' " I said.

"Yourselfie!" we all shouted.

That was one of the best, no, it was the _best_ selfie I ever took.


	6. 6:The Thief?

**(Rebecca's POV)**

"Are you okay?" N cried with a hint of worry in his voice. "Do you think you need more of the painkillers?" I heard more footsteps and Nurse Joy's peppy voice ask rather dramatically from a distance, "Is she okay?" I couldn't see anything at the moment, nor move, but I could hear just fine! I was sure they were just being over dramatic.

Suddenly my head starting spinning again, and an image formed before my eyes. There was a girl, her hair long and brown. She wore huge black glasses and her clothes were mostly beige. She looked a lot like the girl from my last vision. The one who stole my precious Sylvie. With her walked two boys and a girl. Probably her partners in crime. In her arms was Sylvie, as she fed her a chocolate Poképuff with a thick layer of whipped cream. Sylvie happily munched on it and gave a sound of content when she finished it.

I could feel the girl's icy stare burning into my soul. I gasped in astonishment. "S-Sylvie?" I tried, she gave me a confused look, one that alarmed me. "It's me, Rebecca...r-remember?" She turned away, as if I was a loner begging for attention. The girl shook her head, smirking, "For the record, her name is Silver!" She snapped. She couldn't be rude, no way, I didn't know how, but it felt as if she was supposed to be a good person. Well, at least that's what if felt like, even though she had _my_ Sylveon!

I reached out to touch Sylvie, but the girl slapped my hand away. "I don't know this Sylveon anymore..." I felt tears threatening to pour from my eyes. The girl just rolled hers. "You can attack her if you want Silver." They both exchanged looks and Sylvie looked back at me. Without thinking twice, Sylvie dashed forward and used Quick Attack. I screamed in horror. My own Pokémon attacked me! Sylvie, my starter Pokémon used Quick Attack on me! They walked away and I began to cry as the image started fading. The light enslaved me once more. I slowly opened my eyes.

Nurse Joy smiled."Ah, you're up!"

"Can you fill me in on what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Well..." She began, "You fainted after vomiting. The impact of the fall caused you to start bleeding again. It was horrible, you lost so much blood. Luckily, we were able to find a blood donor. If it wasn't for your friend over here, you would've been a goner." she said motioning towards N. I felt like bursting into tears, but instead I thanked him with and big smile. Nurse Joy gave another warm smile.

"You can get out of bed. You should feel better by now." She said before walking away.

"Um, I was wondering, do you think this could've caused the nausea?" N asked holding out the bottle of the medicine he gave me earlier. She turned around and inspected it.

"Well you see, you said she was already on drugs prescribed to her by the doctor. She should avoid taking any other so as to prevent them from mixing and causing such like problems." Nurse Joy said honestly. "It's strange, another girl who looks a lot like you came in a few hours ago with a very similar problem."

"What?! Was she with a girl and two boys?" I asked suddenly intrigued. I don't know why but something told me that it was the girl from my visions.

"Yes, do you know her?" she asked.

"Kinda. Did she have a Sylveon with her?" I asked frantically.

"No, not that I can recall seeing one. The only Pokémon I saw with them was a Pikachu that was on a black haired boy's shoulder." she said while N eyed me with confusion.

"Ugh." I sulked before speaking up again. "Well, do you know where they were going?" _I don't care who that girl is. As long as she has my Sylveon, I won't let her get away. I'll follow her to Kanto if I have to!_

"I think I heard them say something about going to Striaton city..."

"Thanks for everything." I told Nurse Joy sincerely.

"Don't mention it." she smiled happily. I hopped off the bed and began walking out with a confused N following me. I knew he had questions to ask but I beat him to it.

"N, did you find my Pokémon?" I asked, though, after that big 'daydream' maybe, I might've been better off without Sylvie.

"No luck. Sorry about that," He said, shaking his head. We walked in silence for a while until he asked,"Do you mind me asking, how do you know that girl Nurse Joy was talking about exactly?"

"I honestly don't know, it doesn't make sense." I stopped walking and sighed, looking at the wooden flooring. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm a crazy weirdo." I said.

"I won't." He promised. He was now staring at me, waiting for me to fess up. I nervously looked at his green eyes. I dropped my gaze to the floor again.

"Fine, as long as you don't laugh." I saw him nod through the corner of my eye. "Well, I had some sort of vision, when I fainted, I saw a brunette with two boys, a girl and a Sylveon. Not just any Sylveon, but _my_ Sylveon. She had Sylvie and she was being rude and sassy to me. Then Sylvie attacked me." I could feel his gaze still on me.

He cleared his throat and spoke up. "Rebecca, that was just a dream or something. Just because you saw it while you were unconscious, doesn't mean it's real. Don't go stressing about things like that. We will find your Sylveon." he said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We?" I turned to face him.

He nodded. "Well, I can't just abandon you, that would be wrong. Also it seems like you have a very strong bond with your Sylveon, and that's not something you see everyday. It sort of makes me wonder if not all trainers are bad. I'll stick with you for a while longer."

"Aw, thanks N!" I felt gratitude swell within me. Ignoring the whole 'not all trainers are bad' thing, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he gave me a small smile in return.

"Well, let's get going!" he said with a closed eye smile. I grabbed my bag from the table and after gathering up my stuff, I followed N who had been waiting by the doors. As I halfheartedly listened to what he was saying, my mind wandered back to what he had just said.

 _I know it was just a dream or something but something told me it was real. This is all so confusing. I just wish I knew what was going on._

I didn't even notice that we stopped walking until N grabbed my wrist and I was yanked back. I felt an embarrassed blush creep onto my face while I let out a sheepish chuckle. I noticed we were standing at the front of a huge crowd. A man stood in front of the crowd. He eyes were ruby red and he had long, pale green hair. His robes had weird eye-shaped designs on it. I didn't recognize him, but the people surrounding him were all too familiar. They were dressed in gray and white armor-like outfits and holding flags which were black and gray and had a blue P on it.

Team Plasma.

I involuntarily shivered and subconsciously clutched at my necklace just as images from the horrid night flashed in my mind. My heart began racing and the world started spinning, the crowd's murmurs becoming background noise. I closed my eyes and tried slowing my accelerating hear rate. I took deep breaths.

 **"Calm down Rebecca. It's all over. That was a thing of the past and they won't recognize you. Even if they did,they wouldn't be able to harm you at a crowded place like this."** The voice spoke again. I wanted to ask her how or why she knew that but I got interrupted by N.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see him looking at me, slightly confused. "Yeah, yeah! I'm totally fine!" I lied. He looked uncertain but didn't say anything because the man started talking.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" His red eyes landed on me and my heart skipped a beat. I gulped and tried to look completely calm. His gaze burned my soul for a few more seconds and he looked away.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" There was a round of murmurs, but no one spoke up. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" There was another round of murmurs among the crowd.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." and as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared. People began walking away in confused groups, still muttering about the speech.

 _What is he talking about? Why did he look at me like that? Did he recognize me? Did any of the grunts recognize me? I hope they didn't. I hope..._

I felt dizzy and the sudden urge to vomit.

"Um, N before we leave, I'm gonna go to the washroom." I quickly said as I stumbled away hoping he wouldn't call me back.

I held onto the sides of the sink and stared in the mirror. There was a bruise on my chin and it was a nasty shade of dark purple. There was a gash across my nose and a few more bruises. I took off my glasses and splashed water onto my face.

 **"Calm down Rebecca. There is no reason to worry. Team Plasma are gone and they will not be able to find you. Are you not going to be traveling?"** The voice asked.

"Yeah," I trailed off.

 **"Then do not be worried. If you keep on moving, they will not be able to pinpoint your location."**

"Okay." I mumbled. I have to admit, it did feel silly talking to a voice in my head.

 **"One more thing, be careful who you trust. You never know what is in their hearts."**

"What do you mean?" I asked but she didn't reply. Assuming she was gone, I washed my face again and stared into the mirror _._

 _That voice is right. I just have to keep moving and be careful about who I trust._

After freshening up I came back to the counter. I stocked up on some goods and was about to leave when I decided to buy some Poképuffs just in case I ran into Sylvie. I stored the items in my bag and walked out.

When I stepped into the sunlight I spotted N among the crowd. Just one problem, he was talking to a group of people. A specific group of people. It was two boys, one who was about the same height as N. He had tan skin, spiky brown hair and had a map in his hands. The second boy was shorter and a Pikachu was sitting on top of his head. There were two girls there too. One had an orange Tepig-tail and the other had long brown hair. She was dressed in beige and I squinted to get a better look at her. Realization hit me harder than a Pokéball to the face and all my worry turned to anger. She was the girl who stole my Sylveon!

I pushed through the people and started making my way towards them. I stood on my tiptoes and saw that they were waving goodbye. I forced the people out of my way but suddenly I bumped into a huge man. I went crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" I complained. I rubbed my backside and tried standing up again but then a rude civilian pushed past me making me lose my balance and I fell again.

"Argh!" I fell harder this time. I stuck out my hands to stop my fall. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I rubbed my hands together and saw that they were red and scraped. I looked up and saw N waving and coming over towards me.

"Hey Rebecca-" he stopped mid-sentence and hurried over.

"What happened?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I just fell." I said as if it was nothing because it basically was. He was acting like I got hit by a truck.

"Nothing? You're _bleeding_!" he said touching my nostril and showing me the fresh blood on his finger.

"What? No, that's impossible how am I _bleeding_?" I touched my nostrils and drew back my hand and saw _a lot_ of blood.

"This is not possible, I didn't hit my head and I didn't even get hurt. I didn't hit my face or anything." I said touching my nose again." How bad is it?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know but it could get worse." N said calmly. Some passers by were starting to stare.

"But, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the doctor had a reason for telling you to take it easy for a while. "

 _Oh great. I know exactly where this is going. Now N is gonna make me go back and sit around in the Pokémon Center for a million years and won't allow us to continue the journey. And that thief is going to get away with my Sylvie. I cannot let that happen!_

"Yeah, but I didn't even-"

"We have to get back to the Pokémon Center right away, it could be serious!"He said cutting me off in his calm but firm tone which meant the conversation was over. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the Pokemon center.

"Ugh but N!" I cried, not wanting to lose what little dignity I had left, "The Pokémon Center is for _Pokémon_! I'm completely human, not a Pokémon!"

"You could end up passing out again and the Pokémon Center is the nearest health center!"

"No, N wait-"

"There's no time for waiting, come on now!" he called over his shoulder. I sighed and decided to tell him once we got inside.

He pushed the doors open and told me to sit while he went to go and get Nurse Joy. Many people were looking at me as if I came from another planet. I decided to stand up and follow N so he wouldn't make Nurse Joy come out just because of a little blood. He could be such a drama queen or a drama king. Whatever it's called.

I quickly got to my feet and it suddenly felt like I got hammered in the head. I grabbed my head and the whole room started spinning. I sat down and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I opened them again and the room wasn't spinning as fast as before but the splitting headache was still there.

"Well that was sudden," I muttered.

"Excuse me, you have a little...um I mean a lot of... uh...here take my mirror." A woman who was sitting near me said. "Here you go, and take this too." She said handing me the mirror and a tissue.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked. Most of my face was covered in blood. The headache grew worse and worse by the second and suddenly it felt like I got a headbutt from an angry Bouffalant.

 _Please don't tell me I'm gonna faint again! What's with all the fainting!_

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was falling off the chair and onto the tiled floor.


	7. 7:The Journey Begins

**(Olivia's POV)**

"Oh come on Olivia, please?" Ash begged me while bouncing from foot to foot.

"No." I said, turning my head away from him.

"Please?"

"No." I said staying firm.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease let me use your phone? I promise I won't break it!" Ash begged on his knees.

"No Ash!" We were standing outside the little restaurant that we had stopped at before heading off. Brock was staring at his map and Misty was looking off in the distance.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called out pulling on my shirt. I frowned down at them.

"I won't break it!" he cried out.

"No Ash, that's what you said last time!" While we were in the restaurant, Ash had asked to use my phone and I allowed him but gave him specific instructions to be very careful with it. He promised to not break it and he dropped it. Twice. Luckily Misty was able to save it the first time and I grabbed it the second time. I didn't think I'd be able to trust him with my phone again.

His eyes became big and teary and his lower lip started wobbling. "Please..." I turned away from him and called out to Brock. "Hey, Brock did you find the right route towards Striaton city yet?"

"I bet he's not even able to locate Sky Arrow bride if it was right in front of him." Misty muttered.

"Hey!" he yelled towards Misty. "I _can_ locate Sky Arrow bridge! It's just that this map is so complicated!" he complained.

"Why can't we just ask someone?" I wondered aloud.

"Cuz he's too dumb to think of that!" Misty yelled.

"You didn't think of it either!" Brock yelled back. Then they started arguing. I sighed at how dumb they were both being.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Ash asked. I turned towards where he was pointing. There was a crowd of people gathering around something or someone near the Pokémon Center. Misty and Brock stopped arguing and turned to see.

"Let's go check it out!" Ash said and he ran over to the crowd.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misty called. We dashed after Ash. The crowd was huge and we were stuck at the back. "It's probably Ghetsis and his stupid speech." I muttered under my breath. The huge man who was blocking my way moved and I was able to see the despicable man who stood before the crowd.

He was surrounded by many Team Plasma dorks who were holding flags bearing their logo. Ghetsis looked even eviler in real life. I stood on my tip toes to get a better look at him. The red eyes, long pale green hair, hideous brown cloak, of course it was him. Stupid man, I'd never hated someone like this before in real life. Before it didn't really matter because he was just a fictional character, but now it did because he was a real person and his psychotic views would probably affect my life.

Soon the crowd began to quiet down. I didn't bother to listen to him, I already knew the nonsense he was going to start blabbing at any second. I just hoped that the people realized that he wasn't gonna be joking around.

He spoke up."My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." That's all I really heard because I spent the rest of the time throwing profanities at him under my breath and glaring at him. Then something he said caught my attention.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"he challenged.

"I'd like to." I murmured under my breath. Almost as if he had heard me, his red eye landed on me. His mouth cracked into the slightest smile. I involuntary shivered and he looked away. He continued his speech.

 _What the Fennekin! That was...creepy._

After a while the crowd broke apart and people began walking away muttering amongst themselves.

"What was that all about?" Misty wondered.

"No idea..." Brock answered.

"Don't listen to him. He's a stupid jerk who thinks he's always right. He thinks that Pokémon and humans shouldn't be together." I said glaring at the spot where he was standing.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Brock replied.

"Hey where's Ash?" Misty interrupted. I looked around.

"He was right next to me!" I exclaimed.

"There he is!" Brock called out. I squinted through the suddenly crowded street and saw him talking to a boy with long green hair, a black hat, a white shirt and khaki pants. N! What the heck is Ash doing talking to N?!

"So your Pikachu doesn't stay in his Poké Ball?" N was saying as we got closer and stood next to Ash. "Tell me Ash, how do you think Pokémon feel trapped within the confines of a Poké Ball? Do you think it makes them feel like prisoners?"

"Huh?" Ash rubbed the back of his neck and let out a rather confused chuckle, giving him a dazed look. His eyes lit up when he noticed us. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Hello, are you friends of Ash's?" he asked. He spoke so quickly it took me a few seconds to understand what he had said.

"Woah, you talk so fast!" Misty exclaimed. "But yeah, we are." I noticed how Brock was looking at him suspiciously.

"And you're all trainers?" N asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yup!" Ash answered but I doubt if he was really talking to him.

"What about you?" He asked turning to me.

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't know whether I should trust N. I mean the dude was the freaking King of Team Plasma but then again, he wasn't evil in the show. This was really weird. From as much as I knew, this world was following the game.

"Are you a trainer?" He repeated his question.

I wanted to answer with "Duh" but that seemed a little too rude. Besides, they would be suspicious if I was rude to him 'for no reason' considering we just met and all.

"Yeah, why?" Brock answered for me. I noticed how he was being a bit rude towards him. Probably older brother instincts kicking in. I was glad about it though.

"I was just wondering if you could hear what your Pokémon were saying?" He sped over his words so quickly that I wasn't quite sure I heard him correctly.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Brock asked, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing him with a confused look.

"Oh, then you can't hear it either...how sad." He muttered, shifting his gaze to Pikachu. A short look of bewilderment crossed his features before it disappeared as quickly as he spoke.

"Woah! You can talk to Pokémon!" Ash was practically shaking with excitement.

"That's awesome!" Misty beamed. I looked up at Brock who didn't seem amazed at all. In fact he was glaring at N. But I don't think N noticed. But then again, the dude was a weirdo. He was all mysterious and freaky, who knew if he had noticed.

"You and your Pikachu seem to have a very strong bond!" he complimented, looking a bit taken aback.

"Thanks-" I didn't really pay attention to what Ash was saying. I was too busy wondering why N kept glancing at me and pretending not to notice. Creepy weirdo. Brock seemed to notice this too. He interrupted.

"Uh, we have to get going." Brock said.

"So long and safe journey!" he said, with a tilt of his head and a closed eye smile.

"Whatever." Brock said coldly. It was kinda weird to see him acting this way.

"Bye N!" Misty called. I wonder when she learned his name.

"BYE! SEE YOU LATER!BYE!" Ash called out and waved to him. N waved back and we turned to leave.

~~~~Time skip brought to you by Professor Oak~~~~

"At least we finally found the route." I said as we walked down the dirt path.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that girl was able to tell us the way. She was much better than Brock." Misty said.

"I bet he just chose to ask her specifically because of how pretty she was." Ash whispered and Pikachu nodded in agreement while muttering a "Pika." We glanced at Brock. He had a huge smile on his face and pink hearts were still on his eyes. I laughed to myself. We walked down the path for a pretty long while and suddenly some rustling in the bushes nearby made me stop.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Maybe it was a Pokémon? Oh, boy I wonder which Pokémon it is!" He cried flipping out his PokéDex. There was some more rustling and suddenly a Pokémon came out and ran into my arms so fast that I fell over.

"Oof!" I groaned as I sat up and pushed my hat out of my eyes. I gasped in surprise as I identified the rare Pokémon which was now perched on my lap.

"Sylveon, a fairy type Pokémon. It is one of the evolutions of Eevee. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbon-like feelers to soothe fights." Ash's PokéDex informed us.

"Wow," Misty breathed."It's so pretty!" She swooned.

"Woah!" Brock exclaimed in an amazed voice.

"I wanna catch it! Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pi-ka-chuu!" Pikachu began charging towards me and the Sylveon.

"No, no, no Pikachu wait!" I hollered to the mouse charging towards me. He paused and the electricity died out.

"Pika?" He cocked his head in a confused way.

"If you hit the Sylveon I'm gonna get electrocuted too!"I scrambled to my feet and picked up the Sylveon which was now nuzzling its head on me.

"Woah, it really seems to like you." Brock commented. Misty nodded in agreement while Ash complained about not being able to catch it.

"Yeah, but its not mine, I can't just keep it." I said sadly even though I've always wanted a Sylveon. The Sylveon hopped from my arms and began circling my legs and rubbing up against me.

"How about we wait for its Trainer to show up. If no one shows up, you can keep it." Brock suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"But we can't just leave it here." Ash said.

"How about we take it with us until we get to Striaton city? When we get there, we'll drop it off at the Pokémon Center. Then after a few days, if no one shows up, you can keep it." Misty chimed in.

"Sounds great!" I agreed. I had barely walked a few steps when I tripped over thin air. Literally thin air. I stuck out my hands to stop the fall but it didn't help.

"Ouch!" I sat up and rubbed my red hands together.

"Olivia!" Misty cried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said getting up. She rushed over and grabbed my arm, helping me up.

"Olivia you're bleeding!" Ash said in an alarmed voice.

"What! Where?" I panicked.

"Your nose!" Misty cried. I reached out my index and middle finger to my nose and pulled back blood covered fingers.

Before I could even begin to question the possibility of the situation, Brock swept me into his arm and shouted," Come on we have to get to the Pokémon Center!" and he began running like a madman. I held a hand over my nose to stop the blood from spreading and used the other to keep my hat from flying off. I heard Misty mutter something that sounded like,"She's not a Pokémon!"

All the bumping made my head hurt and everything started spinning. I closed my eyes to slow the spinning but it only got worse. My stomach churned and I felt a wave of nausea. I don't know how long we had been running, but after a short while, I had slipped into darkness.


	8. 8: Almost There I'm Coming Sylvie!

**(Rebecca's POV)**

N and I had just finished up the last bits of our lunch and were currently taking a break. Against my wishes of course, I didn't want to rest, I wanted to find Sylvie. Who knew what she was dealing with out there?! The world wasn't all sunshine and daisies, even if it really seemed like it sometimes. _I_ for one wouldn't allow myself to forget that.

We had been traveling for a few days and the journeys were usually quiet except for when N asked some really weird questions like if I thought keeping Pokémon in a Poké Ball was fair or if it was imprisonment to the Pokémon. Or if I thought Trainers were selfish for making Pokémon carry out their demands. It wasn't what I was used to but at least I had someone to travel with.

When we couldn't find anything about Sylvie in Accumula town, we had decided to keep going all the way to Striaton City. N turned to me with a slight look of worry etched across his face.

"Rebecca..." he murmured, breaking the somewhat peaceful silence I had gotten used to.

"What is it?" I replied without looking away from the fluffy clouds.

"Well...I was wondering about this whole fainting ordeal. People don't faint randomly like that do they, I mean, I don't think it's natural..." He trailed off. Suddenly feeling a bit annoyed, I sat up and faced him.

 _Why is he bringing this up now of all times?_

"Of course it's not natural!" I sighed and tried again. "I mean, I wish I knew what it was all about. It really ticks me off." I picked up the lunch box that I had eaten from and put it back in my bag. My eye caught sight of the case full of Poképuffs I had bought for Sylvie a while back and I felt deflated.

Just _where_ could she be?

"I think we should rest a little while longer. You know, to be safe. If you pass out again and hurt your head, it might cause permanent damage." he said in such a serious tone that it almost scared me. Almost.

Zipping the bag, I turned to N and met his eyes."N, like I've been saying, I can take care of myself, I'm not a baby. My last injury was days ago and it was completely random. I won't get hurt again. I'll be extra careful. I promise." I said truthfully. "Besides, there's no time to slack off, I have to find my Sylveon ASAP."

He cocked his head and studied me for a while, looking like he couldn't quite wrap his head around something. In a low voice he said something along the lines of, "Usually, one would avoid a situation where they could get hurt right? Isn't that what one would normally do? You must really care for your Sylveon..."

He eventually gave in and nodded. "Alright." He zipped up his bag. "Let's get going then, we're almost there." He said letting the subject drop.

Even though we had been traveling together for a while, it was still quite hard to understand him. The guy spoke so fast, sometimes the things he said went right over my head. I didn't really see the point of asking him to repeat himself because even when he did, I still didn't get it. I brushed it aside and with a smile, I jumped up and quickly packed the rest of my things.

~~~Time Skip brought to you by Officer Jenny~~~

I wondered if that girl really had my Sylveon. I mean, why would she steal her anyway? Where did she even find her? I was going to find out. And she would pay for what she had done. I clenched my fists and puffed my cheeks in anger, stomping behind N who seemed to be enjoying the peaceful walk and the shinning sun.

The bird Pokémon were chirping and flying from tree to tree. A slight breeze drifted through the warm air. I took in a deep breath through my nostrils and held it in for a few seconds before letting it out. I needed to calm down if I wanted to find Sylvie. Getting angry would get me no where. I distracted myself by looking around.

 _The weather here sure is nice!_

I'd been in Unova my whole life but I never really got to know my way around. Before I started my journey, I never really left home. And when I did eventually start, I always needed to use a map. Even though I had traveled all the way to Nimbasa city and earned four gym badges, I already forgot the way. Well, it had been a pretty long while ago so it was only logical that I forget the way.

Ever since that... _incident_ I had stopped collecting badges and put my journey on hold. Permanently. I shuddered at the terrifying memory that haunted my dreams for months. I pushed the thoughts of dark rooms and harsh yelling out of my mind and took a large whiff of air through my nostrils.

I was glad I hadn't heard anything about Team Plasma ever since that speech of theirs a few days ago. I also didn't hear from the voice either. As I went through the events of that day, I remembered the kids N had been talking to. It totally slipped my mind, with all the passing out and what not.

"Hey N," I called out. He turned back and slowed down a bit, letting me catch up with him. I matched his pace and continued. "About the kids you were talking to on the last day in Accumula town," I began.

He turned to look at me. This was my chance. Every time I wanted to ask him, something would come up." Um, well I kinda had a vision... and they were uh, in it." I said glancing at him to see if he thought I was crazy.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't say anything so I continued. "You know the girl with the brown hair and glasses? Well, in my vision she had _my_ Sylveon. She was holding her and Sylvie was nuzzling against her and acting like she was her Trainer. She was walking around with a stolen Pokémon and getting away with it." I said, feeling the anger bubbling up within me.

N stopped walking and turned to face me. I also stopped. "Rebecca, like I said before, that was just a dream. You don't have to believe something you saw when you were unconscious. I saw them and talked to them. None of them had a Sylveon. She was a trainer but I didn't sense any Pokémon with her. They don't have her." He said.

"They do." I argued. I was sure they did, I _saw_ it!

"They don't. Where would they hide her? You cannot entrap a Pokémon in a Poké Ball if they already belong to someone. If they did, I would have known, trust me on that. It was just a dream that you saw." He gave me a smile and continued,"Now, why don't we get going before someone _does_ get your Sylveon."

My shoulders slumped."Sure." I agreed and began walking again. I sighed in annoyance but kept quiet.

 _Why doesn't he believe me?!_

~~~~Time skip brought to you by the other Officer Jenny~~~~

"Here we are! Welcome to Striaton City!" I blinked, realizing that we had arrived.

"Ugh, about time! My legs are killing me! I need to rest!" I groaned. N let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, I'll look for a place where we can stay for the night-" I didn't hear what he said after that because of a rustling sound that attracted my attention.

I looked around and spotted a small Pecha Berry bush. A Pokémon was probably lurking around in there. Even though my main priority was finding Sylvie, a small part of me wanted to catch another Pokémon. People always told me that I couldn't stay with only one Pokémon forever and I had always ignored that. Now that Sylvie was gone, I would have to catch another one or I'd be taking a big risk, parading around without a Pokémon. Especially out in the wild.

So as N spoke like a recording on fast forward about some gym leaders or something, I stealthily removed a Great Ball from the side pocket of my bag and stalked towards the bush. I clicked the button in the middle and it grew larger in my hand as I stole a glance at N who still hadn't noticed that I was gone. I crept closer to the rustling bush and when I was near enough, I threw it. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes hoping to hear the little click confirming that I caught it.

I pried my eyes open when I heard a new voice exclaim. A little Axew poked its head out of the bush, and _boy_ did it look angry. "Hey! What was that for?" the voice demanded. I jumped back in surprise and felt my jaw drop.

 _Huh?! Don't tell me that Axew just talked!_

"That's my Axew hands off!" I was scared half to death when a girl exploded out of the bush and glared at me. I may or may not have screamed because there were quite a few passers-by staring at me. N whipped around and rushed over.

"What happened? Rebecca you shouldn't sneak off like that in your condition, what if you passed out again?" He had a slight frown on his face as he stared at me.

With a hand over my pounding heart, I let out a breath. "I'm okay N, I just got startled." I reassured him and turned to the girl and smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry for trying to catch your Axew, I thought it would be a wild Pokémon." I said looking down at my feet.

"It's okay! Everybody makes mistakes, and I kinda went overboard." She said, sweat-dropping and rubbing the back of her neck. I was surprised at how easily she forgave me. I was sure she'd be angry. I mean she had every right to be, I'd lose it if someone tried to catch Sylvie.

Her brown eyes shone brightly in the setting sun and her chocolate colored skin looked even more beautiful in the glow of the fading rays. Her hair was dark purple and closed into two Tepig tails at the top and a long Ponyta tail at the bottom. Her shirt was cream colored and had a pink collar and cuffs. Her pink skirt had a huge ribbon and her white leggings were yellow at the bottom.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" N asked, turning his attention away from my face.  
 _Ugh finally._ Don't get me wrong, it was nice that he was worried, but honestly, sometimes it could be a bit annoying.

"Me? I'm Iris!" She smiled. "And this is my little buddy Axew!" She said rubbing Axew's head as it sat on her shoulder munching on a Pecha berry. The Axew nuzzled against her and their cuddling made me miss Sylvie even more. Through the corner of my eye, I noticed N watching the pair, confusion written all over his face. He looked just about ready to go into questions mode so I spoke up before he could.

"I'm Rebecca, and this is my friend, N. We're here to find my Sylveon." I answered.

"A Sylveon? Wow! That's really cool!" She beamed.

"Did you happen to see one around here?" I asked, feeling hope swell within me.

She shook her head. "Sorry, no. You shouldn't be checking around here though. The Eeveelutions are super rare in this area." she answered while feeding her Axew another Pecha berry. Axew swallowed it in one gulp and moved to climb on top of her head. N looked about as confused as an Oshawott in a desert.

"Oh," I sighed, the hope deflating. "Well, my Sylveon is missing and she was headed in this direction. We looked all over Accumula but didn't find anything. We came here next since it's the closest town but I guess she's not here either."

"Your Sylveon is missing?" Her eyes widened in empathy and she hugged her Axew close. "I can't imagine what that must be like, I'm so sorry!" She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find her soon. And I'll let you know if I see one, how's that sound? You guys are staying around here right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not for too long. We're planning to keep moving so that she doesn't get too far." I answered. "Thanks for your help anyway."

"If you don't mind me asking," N began, "Your Axew seems extremely close-"

I could tell N was going to start his round of 'Weird Questions 101' so I let my mind wander. Their conversation become background noise as the thought of that girl came back to my mind.

How could she just take a whole Pokémon like that? I mean, it would be pretty obvious that she belonged to a Trainer already if she couldn't be caught in a ball! In the visions, Sylvie seemed pretty comfortable with the girl. Extremely comfortable actually. Why would she accept another Trainer just like that? Why would she run away? Was I not good enough? The mere thought of it all made my blood boil and my heart ache at the same time.

"Uh, I have to get going now," I heard Iris say. I snapped back to reality and turned to her. She looked a little overwhelmed, but was smiling nonetheless. "Like I said, I'll let you know if I see anything. Bye-bye!" She waved and turned back to the bushes she had been in earlier.

"Oh, Iris wait!" I called out just before she clambered into the bushes.

"Yes?" She asked, her foot still raised.

"I was wondering, did you happen to see a group of kids come into town?"

"A group of kids?" She set her foot down and turned to face us. "You're gonna have to be more specific, lot's of Trainers come and go everyday." Axew nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, they're two boys and two girls. One girl had long brown hair and glasses and one of the boys had a Pikachu."

"Hmm..." She pondered for a while and N tried telling me that it wasn't them but I ignored him.

"No...Sorry, haven't seen them." she said with a shrug.

"Thanks anyway." I said, turning on my heel and trying to keep my pent up emotions from bursting.

"Um, you're welcome?" she replied.

As we walked off, N piped up from behind me, "You have no idea where you're going do you?"

I stopped, my face flushing. "It's that way." I turned and followed the direction he was pointing at.

 _Pokémon thief, I'm coming for you. Even if I don't know where you are, I will find you!_


	9. 9:An Undeciphered Message

**(Olivia's POV)**

The blackness around me grew darker and darker by the second. It felt as if I was falling into an endless pit. Suddenly, my feet gently landed on a surface and a bright light started shining from above. I shielded my eyes and when I thought the light was gone, I opened them. Upon doing so, I found myself in a strange place.

The walls were a brownish orange color. There was probably a fire lit nearby because there were crazy shadows dancing wildly on the wall. I guessed that I was in a cave. There were two other people. One was sitting and had his back to me. The second I saw his long green hair and cap I recognized him as N.

"Why the Hydreigon would I dream about N?" I thought aloud and instantly clapped a hand over my mouth. _  
_

_I hope he didn't hear me!_

He didn't move. Slowly, I made my way closer to them. While I was foolishly creeping into the cave, I slammed my foot into the wall. I shrieked in pain and grabbed my throbbing foot. I clamped my mouth shut as I jumped up and down in pain. My eyes shot towards N and luckily, he still didn't move. _  
_

 _What's up with him is he deaf or something? Maybe he can't hear me?_

To make sure of it I cleared my throat and waited for his response. Nothing. I coughed loudly. Still nothing.

 _Well, now I know he can't hear me, let's just hope he can't see me._

I grabbed a nearby pebble and tossed it in his direction. It bumped along the wall and stopped right next to his foot. He didn't react. He continued looking at the person lying in front of him as if nothing had happened.

Knowing that he couldn't hear or see me, I walked up behind him to see the person he was tending to. I leaned forward to get a better look. An unconscious brunette lie on the sleeping bag. She had blood all over her face and N seemed to be wiping it off as carefully as he could. I watched him dip a rag in a bucket of water and gently dab at her wound. She flinched in pain even though she wasn't awake. _  
_

_How weird._

His hand jerked away, as if waiting for her to wake up or move again but when she didn't, he continued. Why would N of all people be helping someone? I mean the guy had other things to do, being the king of Team Plasma and all. Maybe she was his girlfriend? I watched them for a little while longer. Yup, she was definitely his girlfriend.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to her but I assumed that he was trying to get her to wake up. It was starting to get boring since nothing was happening, but pretty soon the girl started stirring. She tried sitting up but he gently pushed her back down. Confusion masked her face and judging by her facial expressions and the time she took to answer his questions, she wasn't able to process her thoughts properly.

She talked to N for a while and then brought a hand to her face. She winced and set her hand down. They continued talking and she soon sat up. N walked off somewhere, taking the rags and bucket with him. I tensed up as she looked around, hoping she wouldn't see me. I let out a breath when she turned back to the entrance of the cave. N came back holding a bottle and spoon. He offered her the contents of the bottle. She eyed him suspiciously but N said something and she took it. She shivered and I laughed at her reaction.

All of a sudden everything started spinning. It got faster and faster and I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't hurl. When the spinning stopped, I opened my eyes and I was in a completely different place.

It was dark and the air was hot and sticky. The bug Pokémon buzzed loudly and the stars shone brightly. Guessing from all the trees, I was in a forest. The only forests in Unova, were Lostlorn, Pinwheel and White forest. I couldn't really tell which one I was in but, it was so gross. Imagine all the bug Pokémon that could be hiding in the trees and grass and bushes and ugh. I shivered and scratched my suddenly itchy arms and walked deeper into the forest.

The air was thick and I could already feel the sweat causing my clothes to stick to my body. I continued walking and a rustling noise made me stop. I turned to the left and wondered what could be making that sound. _  
_

 _Maybe it's a Pokémon. Hopefully it's not a bug type. Ugh._

I started walking towards the bush that had made the sound and was about to pull apart the branches when a gigantic figure burst out. I looked up and felt my heart drop to my stomach. A Scolipede towered above me. It screeched loudly and I could've peed my pants. I let out a blood curdling scream and ran for my life.

With my heart in my throat, I kept running, jumping over twigs and ducking under hanging vines. Turn after turn, I had no idea where I was going. The Scolipede was on my tail, screeching loudly and knocking trees out of its path. The eight-foot monster didn't want me to get away. I looked over my shoulder to see it knock down a tree. My foot got caught in an overgrown root and I was sent face first to the floor. My hands and arms were scratched badly and my knees ached horribly.

The Scolipede's screeches got louder by the second and I desperately tried to untangle my foot. I turned over and began fumbling with the gigantic root. I pulled and pulled with all my might but nothing worked. I began kicking the root with my other foot when a gigantic tree began falling over. Another scream ripped from my throat as the distance between the tree and my body got less and less.

I sat up with a start, panting and sweating. A sigh escaped my mouth when I realized that it was nothing but a nightmare. A _strange_ nightmare. From that day I knew I would never set foot in a forest any time soon.

"Olivia! You're up!" I looked around and saw that I was on a sleeping bag. I saw Misty sitting at my side. Ash was next to her and Brock wasn't around.

"Yeah." I muttered still shaken up by the dream.

"Well, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu walked over and sat beside me.

"Yeah," I said again feeling totally normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Do you want to continue resting for for a while or are you good?" Misty asked. Brock walked over with some fire wood when she finished her statement with the Sylveon on his tail. I thought for a while.

 _I do feel completely normal, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I thought I was better last time, but look at me now._ I looked up at them. _But, that was because of a silly accident. I really wanna go to Professor Fennel so I can get my Starter Pokémon and start my journey.  
_

"Nah, I'm good. This was caused by some silly mistake and it won't happen again. Let's go." I said hoping Brock would agree. The Sylveon came and jumped onto my lap, rubbing its head against me. I looked down and smiled, running my fingers through it's silky pink fur.

"No, you have to relax, you could get worse." He objected. _Dang it!  
_

"Oh Brock, come on! She feels better!" Ash begged. Misty and I nodded.

"Brock please, I promise to be more careful." I pleaded hoping he would agree. He was quiet for a while and then he sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens _one_ more time you will stay put in the hospital until you get better." I nodded in agreement and high-fived Ash and then Misty.

"Aren't we supposed to be at the Pokémon Center?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was too far away." Brock said.

"And you need to realize that Olivia is a _person_ not a Pokémon! Pokémon centers are for _Pokémon_ not people!" Misty said accusingly.

"Maybe he just wanted to go because of Nurse Joy." Ash sniggered.

"Yeah, probably. Did you see the way he was looking at her last time we went?" Misty agreed.

"He _was_ talking to her for a very _long_ time." I added and we all sniggered again.

"Hey! Shut up!" Brock yelled and we all began make fun of him by singing.

"BROCK AND NURSE JOY SITTING IN A TREE!" I began. The other two joined in quickly with Pikachu happily waving his arms in the background.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We all chorused.

"FIRST COMES LOVE!" Ash shouted.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" I sang.

"THEN COMES BROCK WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" Misty added.

"THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, THE BABY DRINKS-" we were cut off by Misty wailing in pain.

"Shut up already!" Brock yelled punching her in the head. Ash and I laughed when a giant teardrop appeared under Misty's eye and she rubbed the giant bump on her head. Ash's laughter was cut short by a bump appearing on his head and he was rubbing his head too. Brock stood with his arms folded.

"Hey what about Olivia!" Misty complained.

"Yeah she started it!" Ash whined.

"For your information, Olivia is not feeling a hundred percent so I can't hit her on the head, she could pass out again." I stuck my tongue out at them and darted away when Misty dove towards me.

~~~~Time skip brought to you by Team Rocket's cross dressing~~~~

We walked down the dirt path basking in the warm sunlight. A gentle breeze was playing across my face and it felt amazing. Bird Pokémon were chirping and bug Pokémon were buzzing, the Sylveon wrapping its feelers around my arm. At first it startled me and I thought it was creepy but then I remembered what the Poké Dex had said and relaxed.

"That Sylveon sure does like you." Brock commented.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's weird. I've never seen it before in my life." I said looking down at it.

"It's really pretty." Misty commented stroking its head. It let out strange purr like sounds in reply and I smiled down at it again.

As we were walking, I felt something cold and round fall through my shirt and land on the ground. "Oh my God!" I almost screamed, startling the Sylveon and everybody else. I knelt down and picked up the precious white charm. It was safe. I let out a sigh of relief and brushed my finger against the stone. It was smooth and cool.

"Wow, that's a pretty necklace." Misty commented.

"Thanks." I replied closing my hand and covering up the stone. I wasn't comfortable with the fact of people ogling over the necklace, that's why I always tucked it under my shirt.

"Can I see it?" Misty asked. I also wasn't comfortable with people asking to see it. I hesitated. It's not like I didn't trust her with it, I just didn't want to give it out. I had for as long as I could remember, I wasn't just gonna give out like that. It made me feel like I was betraying someone's trust or breaking a rule.

"Sorry, I can't." I said safely tucking it into my pocket.

"Oh," She said sadly." It's okay, I understand."

"Why not?" Ash asked curiously. I couldn't blame him, I was a curious person too.

"Drop it Ash!" Misty scolded and he muttered something under his breath.

"It looks like the chain is broken." Brock pointed out. I looked down at the chain lying on the ground. I picked it up and nodded."Yeah, it is an old necklace." I said also pocketing the chain.

"Don't worry, we could get it fixed." Misty said,putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hey look over there! It's Striaton city!" Ash almost yelled pointing in the distance. It wasn't too far ahead, the walk would be about ten minutes.

"Way to go Ash!" I congratulated him.

"I was the one who spotted it." I heard Brock mumble. I chuckled. "Let's go then!" I said almost running.

After walking around for days, I was finally gonna become a trainer!


End file.
